Super Smash Mobs
Super Smash Mobs is a minigame. These games can take anywhere from 5 to 60 minutes, depending on the skill level of the players. How to join By going to the Classics Section in the lobby, you will find a Iron Golem with "Super Smash Mobs" on top of it. Go into the portal or click the Iron Golem and select a game. You can also click the compass, then click on the creeper head to select a game. Aim of the game Be the last one standing by killing off all of the other mobs with your weapon. How to play You spawn as a mob (depending on your kit) with four lives in an arena (depending on your chosen game). You have to knock your opponents out of the arena or kill them until their lives reach 0. As you fight, your hunger bar will start depleting, which can be filled back up by hitting other mobs. When you are the last remaining mob on the arena, you win. Note: Most Super Smash Mobs games can take a long time to end. Smash Crystals Every 5 minutes or so in the game, a beacon will appear randomly in the map. After 10 seconds, an ender crystal will drop from the sky, which you can collect it by walking over it. Right clicking the nether star will activate the ability. Each mob has a different ability and all abilities last 20 seconds. Classes Free Classes These classes are free and require no purchase whatsoever. *Skeleton *Spider *Iron Golem * Slime Gem Classes These classes require either gems, or a rank in order to use them. *Enderman (3000 gems) *Sky Squid (3000 gems) *Creeper (4000 gems) *Wolf (4000 gems) * Snowman (5000 gems) * Magma Cube (5000 gems) *Witch (6000 gems) *Wither Skeleton (6000 gems) * Zombie (6000 gems) *Skeletal Horse (7000 gems) *Pig (7000 gems) *Blaze (8000 gems) *Chicken (8000 gems) Achievement Classes These classes are not available for purchase. The only way to receive these classes is to complete all the achievements for that game, in this case, Super Smash Mobs. * Sir. Sheep You can check how many achievements you have earned by typing /stats and clicking the creeper head. If you are in the lobby you can also right click on the head in your inventory. Free Classes Skeleton Armor: 6.0 Attack: 5.0 Regen: 0.2 Knockback: 125% Other Abilities: Arrows deal 175% knockback Fletcher - Receive 1 arrow every 2 seconds, maximum of 4. You do not receive arrows when you are drawing your bow. The Skeleton class has the best long range attacks (via the bow + barage). The bow and arrow allows skeletons to shoot enemies off camping spots easily, provided they have enough aim. However, it also allows them to camp at spots and shoot off anyone that tries to come up to him. This is highly discouraged, though. The Skeleton kit is for players good with the bow, and allows players the knock enemies back and hit them from far away. It is also a decent melee kit, with average armor and damage, however, its health regeneration is very low. Bone Explosion-Ability (Axe) Cooldown Time: 10 seconds Releases an explosion of bones from your body, repelling all nearby enemies. Right click with your axe in your hand to make bones explode around you. This attack deals decent damage and blows back enemies to some extent. It is mainly a defensive ability, as it only does 2-4 damage and knocks enemies back. It it a decent offensive ability, however, as you can knock enemies off the map if you use it at the right time. Roped Arrow-Ability (Bow) Cooldown Time: 5 Seconds Instantly fires an arrow. When it collides with something, you are pulled it, with great power. The Roped Arrow acts like a grappling hook if used correctly. If you are in mid air and you left click and make your arrow hit something, you will be pulled towards it. This includes enemy players and surfaces. It is hard to master, but when you do, it is a terrifying ability. Barrage-Passive Charge Time per Arrow: 0.3 seconds Slowly load more arrows into your bow. When you release, you will quickly fire all the arrows in succession If you charge (hold right click) your bow long enough (approximately 2-3 seconds), you will start hearing a clicking sound. When you release, your bow will release a barrage of arrows. These arrows act like a scatter gun, going in random directions, but with inertia in one general direction. Good to use when you're not confident with aiming, or to shoot someone off something. Arrow Storm-Smash Crystal Fire hundreds of arrows in quick succession which deal damage and knockback to enemies. If you right click the Nether Star in your inventory, it will unlock this ability. This ability is very similar to Barrage, as it fires 20 arrows per shot without recharge time, making this ability an arrow machine gun. This ability lasts for 20 seconds. Iron Golem Armor: 8.0 Attack: 7.0 Regen: 0.25 Knockback: 100% Other Ability: Slowness I Of all the classes, the Iron Golem has the highest amount of defense and deals the highest amount of base damage. This is balanced by the Iron Golem having slow health regeneration. It takes normal knockback like a player would in vanilla Minecraft, unlike other classes. The Iron Golem is an extremely good kit to melee fight with, with its high attack and armor combined with Seismic Slam. Fissure-Ability (Axe) Cooldown Time: 8 seconds Smash the ground, creating a fissure that slowly rises in a line, dealing damage and knockback to anyone it hits. Right clicking your axe can uproot the ground in the direction they are looking. When it hits an enemy, it deals high damage and knockback. However, you cannot use Fissure while airborne.This is good for attacking during melee combat. Iron Hook-Ability (Pickaxe) Cooldown Time: 8 seconds Throw a metal hook at opponents, if it hits, it deals damage and pulls them towards you with great force The Iron Golem's most deadly skill. Right clicking your pickaxe throws a tripwire hook forward, pulling the first target it hits towards you. It can also be used to pull enemies off the map or stop enemies from escaping. By closing in the distance between you and your target, you can deal high amounts of damage with your melee attacks. You can also stand on the edge of the map and pull enemies towards you, causing them to fly behind you and off the map. Seismic Slam-Ability (Shovel) Cooldown Time: 6 seconds Maximum Damage: 11 Range: 8 Take a mighty leap into the air, then slam back into the ground with huge force. Nearby opponents take damage and knockback Right clicking your shovel throws you into the direction you're looking before slamming on the ground, dealing damage and knockback to enemies around you. This can be used in multiple ways, but most of the time you'll find yourself using it as a skill to get back on the map after you've been thrown off, or as offensive skill that deals a decent amount of damage and is able to deal huge amounts of knockback. Earthquake-Smash Crystal Begin an earthquake that will give damage and knockback to any player who is touching the ground, anywhere on the map. Right clicking the nether star in your inventory will activate this ability. This ability creates an earthquake in the map, dealing damage to enemies touching the ground. This ability lasts for 20 seconds Spider Armor: 6.0 Attack: 7.0 Regen: 0.3 Knockback: 150% The Spider's damage is high, making it a pretty decent kit to engage in melee combat. On the other hand, the Armor and Health Regeneration are on the lower end which causes it to die off pretty fast by high damaging skills like the Slime Rocket (from a Slime) or Explosive Leap (from a Creeper). It also takes a huge amount of knockback, making it vulnerable to knockback skills of all kinds. Needler-Ability (Sword) Cooldown Time: 1 second Quickly spray up to 5 needles from your mouth, dealing damage and small knockback to opponents. This is the Spider's strongest skill, dealing good amounts of damage over medium distance. Right click with your sword to spray out a burst of arrows, damaging and poisoning your target for a short duration. It has a really low cooldown time, making it a skill to easily spam at your enemies. Web Shot-Ability (Axe) Cooldown Time: 10 seconds Damage: 6 Spray out webs behind you, launching yourself forwards. Webs will damage opponents and spawn temperary web blocks. Web Shot shoots cobwebs out behind you, shooting you forwards and dealing damage to any enemies who are hit by the webs, as well as freezing them in place. This only deals light damage but is very useful for escaping when on low health, or to freeze your enemy in place to get some damage on him using Needler or Melee Attacks. However, it can be a bit hard to get your enemy to land into the web if you haven't got the practice. Note: This ability replaced a similarly named ability, which shot a web forward instead of backward and only trapped enemies, not dealing damage to them. Spider Leap-Passive Your double jump is special. It goes exactly in the direction you are looking. Spider Leap is an ability unique to the spider class, it allows very accurate double jumps as it exactly jumps where you are aiming your cursor at. It is, though, difficult to master and you may find yourself falling off maps easily when you first start out. Wall Climb-Passive Consumes Energy (Exp) While crouching, you climb up walls. Climbing a wall allows you to use Spider Leap one more time. Hold down Crouch (SHIFT) next to a wall to climb the wall. It is very useful when falling of maps when you can jump next to a wall. Your experience recharges when you're on the ground. Using Wall Climb recharges Spider Leap once. Spiders Nest-Smash Crystal Spawn a nest of webs around you to trap enemy players. Your attacks heal you and permanently increase your health. Your abilities have a one second recharge. Slime Armor: 3.0 Attack: 6.0 Regen: 0.35 Knockback: 175% The Slime is one of those hit-and-run classes. It's low defense means it can be killed rather easily. However, the higher-than-average regeneration will allow you to heal faster. Slime Rocket-Ability (Sword) Cooldown Time: 6 seconds Consumes Energy (Exp) Slowly transfer your slimy goodness into a new slime. When you release block, that slime is propelled forward. The more you charge up the ability, the stronger the new slime is projected forwards. Right-click your sword to shoot out a slime rocket that deals good knockback and damage. The longer you hold, the more powerful the rocket gets. Be wary of the arced path of the rockets. After shooting the rocket, the slime will linger around for a certain duration of time (differs for the different sizes of the rockets) before disappearing. (Enemies can still kill them.) Anyone that runs into it during this time will take knockback and damage. Slime Slam-Ability (Axe) Cooldown Time: 6 seconds Throw your slimy body forwards. If you hit another player before you land, you deal large damage and knockback to them. However, you take 50% of the damage and knockback in the opposite direction. Right-clicking your axe will make you lunge in the direction you face, dealing damage and knockback to the player you hit. However, you will also take recoil damage and knockback from this, so it's not the best move to use. This move can also be used to get back onto ledges after you've fallen off. Giga Slime-Smash Crystal Grow into a gigantic slime that deals damage and knockback to anyone that comes nearby. If you right click the Nether Star in your inventory, you unlock this ability. This ability increases your size to a length and height of 6 blocks, as well as gives you Speed Boost II. You also take no damage whatsoever, and little to no knock back. You deal 1 point of damage per second of touch, which speedily increases the longer you stay in contact with the other players. This very easily can accumulate up to 16 points of damage. You also give off large quantities of slime particles when touched. This ability lasts for 20 seconds. Gem Classes Enderman Armor: 6.0 Attack: 7.0 Regen: 0.25 Knockback: 135% Block Toss-Ability (Sword) This Enderman skill lets you pick up a block by blocking and then throw it in the direction you are looking in by releasing block. It does an extremely large amount of damage and has no cooldown, however, you have to look at the block and can only pick up certain blocks. Blink-Ability (Axe) Cooldown Time: 6 seconds This skill allows the Enderman to teleport a short distance away in the direction you're looking. This skill is a very versatile skill, as it can be used to get away from enemies, to get back up if you've fallen off the map, platform, or just use as a diversonary tactic. Sky Squid Armor: 5.0 Attack: 6.0 Regen: 0.25 Knockback: 150% The Sky Squid is a decent class to melee. It has average stats and also harder to hit. You can also use Super Squid to escape to higher points of the map. Its Ink Shotgun can blind people so you gain gain more hits on your enemies. I'nk Shotgun-Ability (Axe)' Cooldown Time: 5 seconds Damage: 3 Shoot out 7 ink sacs that do damage and knockback. It also does temporary blindness. Super Squid-Ability (Sword) Cooldown Time: 8 seconds Duration: 1 second Shoot forward and up in the direction you look , while flying you are invincible. Creeper Armor: 3.0 Attack: 6.0 Regen: 0.4 Knockback: 165% Creeper stats and tactics are similar to that of the Slime. Creepers should play very offensively to nullify the low amour and dish out high damage dealt from its special attacks (in conjunction with the good damage dealt with melee attacks), and run when health is low. The fast health regeneration also makes you able to retaliate at enemies before they get to regenerate health. Be wary of any knockback-dealing attacks, as the knockback you take is higher than average. Sulfur Bomb-Ability (Axe) Range: 2.5 Damage: 8 The sulfur bomb is a short-ranged projectile (activated by right clicking with your axe) that explodes upon hitting enemies, dealing knockback and damage. It will not do any damage if it does not hit the enemy directly, even though it still explodes. Using it while melee-ing enemies with your axe can send them flying. It also has a very low cooldown, so you can use it often. Explode/Explosive Leap-Ability (Shovel) When you right click your shovel, you are stuck in position for a little less than 3 seconds before exploding, being propelled in the direction you face. This is an extremely strong move. The Explosive Leap can save you from dire situations of falling into the void as it shoots you up very high. You can also use it to chase enemies as it propels you rather far. It has an average cooldown time. However, this can also be used as a simple explosion rather than a leap if you point to the ground. A fun thing to do with this is to sneak up behind enemies and explode them into oblivion, or run around a corner while they are chasing you, crouch, and activate your explosion 3 seconds before they turn the corner so that they take massive amounts of damage. Lightning Shield-Passive Damage: 4 When you are hit by any non-melee attack, you will have a lightning shield around you for about 3 seconds. The 3-second lightning shield will protect you from one melee attack and strike the enemy that attacked you with lightning. You barely notice this when you play as a Creeper, but it's actually a very useful ability. It prevents some people from doing their favorite combos on you (like Skeletons trying to shoot you into a wall and then melee you), and also influences them to try melee-ing you without using special attacks, which will end badly for them when you explode. Wolf Armor: 4.5 Attack: 5.0 Regen: 0.3 Knockback: 160% Other Ability: If you strike a tackled player, you deal 300% knckback to them Cub Tackle-Ability (Axe) Cooldown Time: 8 seconds Shoot a small wolf in the direction you are looking. If it hits a player they are immobilised for a short time. Wolf Strike-Ability (Shovel) Cooldown Time: 8 seconds Leap Forward and strike a player. Ravage-Passive When you hit someone you get +1 damage for 3 seconds. It can stack 3 times. Snowman Armor: 6.0 Attack: 5.5 Regen: 0.3 Knockback: 140% The Snowman kit is great for melee attacking people, and pushing enemies back. Its Arctic Aura ability allows it to do 11-13 damage, the most in the game. Blizzard-Ability (Sword) Consumes Energy (Exp) Damage Rate: 0.2 seconds Right click or hold down the right mouse button with your sword to release a torrent of snowballls at your chosen target. If a snowball lands on a block, then that block will be topped with snow. This attack does minimal damage but doesn't have a cooldown time, meaning that you can spam or hold right-click and it will keep firing, making it nearly impossible for enemies to attack. This works well against other classes like Magma Cubes and Wither Skeletons (if the right technique is used). Be careful with Creepers though, because their Lightning Shield will make it hard to combo with Arctic Circle and Blizzard. Ice Path-Ability (Axe) Ice path creates a barricade of ice in the direction you are facing, making shields, platforms and bridges. Right-click with your axe to create the path. This can be used if you are falling from a height, to break your fall, or even prevent you from falling off the map. It can be used to bridge from an isolated spot to the main part of the map, or vice versa; and, finally, you can shield yourself from long range-attacks, creating a barrier of ice to block arrows, blocks, etc. Arctic Aura-Passive Arctic Aura surrounds you in snow, dealing +100% more knockback and +1 more attack damage. Magma Cube Armor: 5.0 Attack: 5.0 Regen: 0.4 Knockback: 175% Other Ability: When you get a kill, you get +1 size, -15% knockback, and +1 damage. Magma Blast-Ability (Sword) Ignition Time: 4 seconds Shoot a fire charge in the air that has massive recoil and knockback. Lights nearby players on fire, including you. Flame Dash-Ability (Axe) You dash in the direction you are looking. Use this ability again to stop. When you stop you create a small explosion. Meteor Shower-Smash Crystal This ability requires the Smash Crystal. It makes fire charges rain down the place where you are standing. Witch Armor: 5.0 Attack: 6.0 Regen: 0.3 Knockback: 150% Daze Potion-Ability (Axe) Cooldown Time: 2 seconds Shoot a potion into the air. Deals big knockback. Bat Wave-Ability (Shovel) Shoot a wave of bats into the air. Bat Leash-Passive Maximum Duration: 2.5 seconds Use this after Bat Wave to to travel with the bats. Wither Skeleton Armor: 6.0 Attack: 6.0 Regen: 0.3 Knockback: 120% Guided Wither Skull-Ability (Sword) Right click and hold with your sword to shoot a wither skull in the direction you are looking that deals damage and knockback. If you move your sword, the wither skull will follow your direction Wither Image-Ability (Axe) Health: 16 Damage: 5 Shoot a Wither Skeleton minion that attacks other people. Use again to Wither Swap and change places with the minion. Zombie Armor: 4.5 Attack: 6.0 Regen: 0.25 Knockback: 125% Spew Bile-Ability (Axe) You shoot out rotten flesh, dealing large amounts of damage. It is useful for stopping other players from getting back on the map with their abilities. Deaths Grasp-Ability (Bow) Left clicking with your bow will strike you forward, dealing damage and knockback to anyone it hits. If you should a corrupted arrow after you use this ability, you deal devastating damage and knockback. Corrupted Arrow-Passive ''' By charging your bow, you will here a clicking sound. When you release and hit an opponent, they get knockbacked very far. If you hit someone after hitting them with Deaths Grasp, you also deal large amounts of damage. '''Skeletal Horse (Skeleton Horse) Armor: 6.0 Attack: 6.0 Regen: 0.35 Knockback: 140% The Skeletal Horse is a class perfect for melee. It's higher than average stats help it easier to defeat opponents Bone Kick-Ability (Axe) Damage: 6 Deals massive damage and knockback. You are immobile for 2 seconds. Bone Rush-Ability (Shovel) Damage per Bone: 0.7 Launches you in a flurry of bones at the direction you look and damages any opponent who is in the middle of the bones. If you crouch the bones shoot out of you with out you moving. Deadly Bones-Passive When you take damage, you drop a bone which explodes after a few seconds, dealing damage and knockback. Note: This ability replaced Inferno Horror. Pig Armor: 5.0 Attack: 5.0 Regen: 0.25 Knockback: 170% The pig is an unique class whose abilities only use energy. It's armor, regen, attack and knockback is also average, making it a decent kit to melee. It's Nether Form is also useful as it gives you a lot of buffs to help you kill opponents in low health. Bouncy Bacon-Ability (Axe) Consumes Energy (Exp) Damage: 4 Shoot a porkchop that deals damage. It bounces back to you and restores energy. If it hits an enemy it turns into cooked porkchops and restores health as well. Baby Bacon Bomb-Ability (Shovel) Consumes Energy (Exp) Damage: 4 Time Alive: 4 seconds You jump up a bit and shoot a small pig below you, which tracks and explodes players. It explodes itself after a few seconds. Nether Form-Passive Enable Conditions: 6 health (3 hearts) or below Disable Conditions: 8 health (4 hearts) or above You transform into a Nether Pig (Zombie Pigmen). Abilities cost less experience and you have 8.0 armor. You gain Speed I. Also your experience bar recharges. Blaze Armor: 5.0 Attack: 6.0 Regen: 0.15 Knockback: 150% The blaze is a strong class to use with its damage and abilities. It can do devastating effects to burning enemies with the Inferno-Firefly Combo. However its regen rate is in the downside with 0.15 being the second slowest regen in Super Smash Mobs. Other Abilities: Speed I You deal 300% knockback to burning enemies. Inferno-Ability (Sword) Consumes Energy (Exp) Shoot fire that deals massive damage but no knockback. Firefly-Ability (Axe) Cooldown Time: 12 seconds Charge up Time: 1.5 seconds Flight Time: 1 seconds Damage taken to cancel ability: 4+ Charge up before shooting forward in the direction you are looking. If you take 4+ damage while charging, you immediately stop the ability. Chicken Armor: 1.5 Attack: 4.0 Regen: 0.1 Knockback: 200% The chicken has the least damage, regen rate and damage. It also has the highest knockback, making it the weakest troop in the game. However its small size and abilities make it hard to defeat. It's Chicken Missile can be spammed. Egg Blaster-Ability (Sword) Cooldown Time: 3 seconds Shoot out dozens of eggs that deal damage but no knockback in a straight line. Chicken Missile-Ability (Axe) Cooldown Time: 7 seconds Shoot out a baby chicken in the direction you are looking that explodes when it hits something. This ability is instantly recharged when it hits an entity. Flap-Passive Consumes Energy (Exp) Jumps Available: 6 You can double jump for a few times, but they get weaker the more you use them without touching the ground. our experience bar recharges when you are on the ground. Achievement Kits Sir. Sheep Armor: 5.0 Attack: 5.0 Regen: 0.25 Knockback: 170% Overall, the sheep is a great class to use with three different abilities. It's Static Laser allows it to shoot campers out of the sky, it's Wool Mine can be used to block the opponent and explode them, and the Wooly Rocket allows to charge into the air, as well as dealing damage in contact. It has average armor, knockback, damage and attack, making it good for melee. Static Laser-Ability (Sword) Cooldown Time: 5 seconds Maximum Range: 40 Hitbox Size: 3.5 Maximum Damage: 7 Right clicking and hold with your sword will activate this ability. Charge up a laser beam in the direction you are looking. The more you charge it up, the more damage it does. Wool Mine-Ability (Axe) Activation Time: 1 second Exploding Range: 9 Shoot a Wool item, with solidifies if it hits a player or the ground. Also, you can solidify it by using the ability again. It will explode after about 6-7 seconds, or you can detonate it by using the ability a third time. Wooly Rocket-Ability (Shovel) Cooldown Time: 10 seconds Shoot up and deal damage with players you come into contact with. This move recharges your double jump, so you can use it again. Maps These are the current maps available * Adrift * Amplified * Ancient Islands * Autumn * Dessert * Glacier * Hyrule Castle * Mushroom Islands * Shiprekt * Skylands * Swamp * Wasted Lands Achievements__FORCETOC__Category:MinigameCategory:Classic Minigame There are a total of 6 different achievements in the game * SO SUPER! * MLG Pro * Free Kits Forever * 1v3 * Triple Kill * Recovery Master SO SUPER! Win 100 games of Super Smash Mobs. MLG Pro Win without losing a life Free Kits Forever Win 100 games of Super Smash Mobs with only free kits. 1v3 Get 10 kills in a game. Triple Kill Kill 3 players in a row, with no more than 10 seconds between each kill. Recovery Master Take 200 damage in a single life Gem Earnings * 4x Gems=x Kills * 10 Gems=First Blood * 10 Gems=Participation * 20 Gems=First Place * 15 Gems=Second Place * 10 Gems=Third Place Back to Available Minigames